Nighttime Laughter
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Laura and Bill talk and laugh one night. I went for the trifecta of angst, humor, and sexiness.


"What do you miss the most?" Bill asked.

He was sitting in his quarters with Laura. They had concluded their discussion of fleet business for the time being, and they were talking about other things, enjoying a short respite from their responsibilities on Bill's sofa. It was one of the great ironies of Laura's life: She had finally found the perfect sofa, but she had to lose so much first.

"I miss so many things."

"Name one."

"Having something to laugh about."

"I've heard you laugh."

"Not much."

"No, I guess not."

"I used to laugh constantly. My sisters they would..."

"Go on, please."

"It was just little things, really. They were both so goofy."

"And you were the serious big sister?"

"I was. I had a great sense of humor, though."

"Still do."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"You laughed when I said if I were a cylon you were screwed."

"Nervous laughter."

"You didn't really think I was a cylon, did you?"

"I didn't know, Bill. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't one, and there were moments when I wasn't even sure about that. But I didn't think cylons would get cancer, so I was pretty sure of my humanity."

"You could have told me."

"You know what they say about hindsight."

"Yeah."

"Things would have been much easier if I had, though."

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I may have tried to get you to resign."

Laura finally laughed for the first time in months. It was a full bodied laugh that forced her head to fall almost into her lap before she brought it back up again.

"Good luck with that," she said after she stopped.

"I said I would have tried. I have no delusions that I would have succeeded."

"Then why would you even try?"

"For you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I wouldn't have wanted you to spend your last months in that thankless role. I'd want you with me, safe and..." Bill had broken eye contact with Laura, looking down at his floor instead.

"And what?"

"Loved," he said, still looking at the floor.

Laura didn't know what to say for a few moments. She had suspected her best friend was in love with her for quite awhile, but being directly confronted with it wasn't something she was ready for. In all her life, she had never been in love, and no one had ever been in love with her. Lust, yes. Like, definitely. But Love, never. She had only ever loved her family, and they were the only people who had loved her. But nothing could have prepared her for William Adama's brand of love.

"You don't have to say anything, Laura." Bill was looking in her eyes again. He was willing to accept the consequences for his feelings-and his words.

"I..."

"I get it."

"It's just..."

"I never want you to feel pressured."

"I never do with you."

"Good."

"So, in this fantasy of yours, how do you get me to resign, and what do you do with me once you do?"

"I storm Colonial One-"

"You don't send the marines?"

"No, knowing you, you'd have them all turn around and leave."

"Probably."

"So, I storm Colonial One, and I demand you come with me to my quarters."

"I don't see that going over very well."

"It doesn't. But I don't want it to."

"Oh, I see. You like a challenge."

"I guess I do, yeah.

"So what happens next?"

"I take you in my arms and refuse to let you go."

"That doesn't sound like you, Bill."

"You bring out the caveman in me."

"And I'd allow that?"

"Not at first. You'd get me with a right hook."

"That sounds like me."

"But then you'd feel bad."

"That sounds like me too."

"I'd take the opportunity to kiss you."

"Like when I promoted you?"

"No, not like that." Bill's gaze told Laura exactly what she could expect a kiss from him to be like.

"A little more umph, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"You'd probably smack me some more."

"Yup. I don't just let my military commanders kiss me like that."

"But I'd kiss you again."

"And?"

"You'd let me."

"Yeah?"

"And you'd let me carry you to my raptor."

"I would, huh?"

"After some coaxing."

"And what happens then?"

"I'd take you to Galactica, to my quarters."

"Have your way with me?"

"I'd let you have yours with me."

"Confident, are we?"

"You'd have a lot anger to work out at that point."

"Right, at being abducted."

"Yeah."

"Then, you sweetly ask me to resign, so I could spend the rest of my life playing house in your quarters?"

"And you say no."

"But you wouldn't give up, would you?"

"No, but I'd understand you couldn't give up your responsibilities."

"So?"

"I'd share you with the fleet and make sure you took care of yourself and were comfortable."

"And at the end?"

"I'd read to you and hold your hand."

"You'd love me?"

"Always."

That time Laura didn't hesitate to speak. She wasn't ready to say the words yet, but she knew what she wanted, and she knew whom she wanted.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."

"We are home."


End file.
